


How They Love

by Shadowwriter1960



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwriter1960/pseuds/Shadowwriter1960
Summary: On the day of their wedding, friends talk about how they love one another.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 14





	How They Love

****

**How They Love  
** **Shadowwriter1960  
** **Sirius/Hermione  
** **Rating: K  
** **Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Summary: Friends talk about how they love one another. **

I love how she loves him. Who would have thought all those years ago, when she helped me rescue him that this is where their relationship would end up? You can see it when she looks at him or when she talks about him. She loves him.  
I love how she touches him when one of them pass the other.  
I love how she seems to know when he enters a room, she lights up.  
I love how her eyes sparkle when she thinks about him.  
I love how she worries when she knows he’s doing something dangerous.  
I love how she keeps her fears locked inside so he won’t worry about her and can keep his mind on doing his job so he can go home to her at night. He worries anyway.  
I love how she does little things for him, like tuck a note in his pocket, or make his favorite dinner just because it’s Tuesday.  
I love how she fits so perfectly in his arms and how she melts into him.  
I love how she laughs at him when he’s funny and how she reigns him in when he’s over the top.  
I love how she gives him that security of being loved that he missed all his life.  
I love how she comforts him after a tough day.  
I love how she listens to him, letting him get all the horrors of the day out.  
I love how even when she’s upset with him, her voice never shows her anger.  
I love how he can tell her anything and she never judges him.  
I just love how she loves him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I love how he loves her. She’s my best friend and I want her to be happy. Who would have known when she helped Harry save him that they would end up together? He loves her!  
I love how he always puts her and her needs first.  
I love how he protects her, even when she doesn’t want to be protected.  
I love how he shows the world how proud he is of her and her accomplishments.  
I love how he lights up when she pops in at his office unannounced.  
I love how he’s always willing to let her have her girl’s nights.  
I love how he askes about her day and really listens when she tells him.  
I love how he trusts her and never asks why she does or doesn’t do something.  
I love how he’s not afraid to pitch in and help her with whatever needs to be done without ever being asked.  
I love how he respects her and her opinions.  
I love how he’s not afraid to show her how he feels about her, even if there are others around.  
I love how he makes her feel good about herself even when she’s unsure.  
I love how he looks at her, always.  
I love how he never gives her any reason to doubt how much he loves her.  
I love how he shows her every day and never assumes she knows he loves her  
I just love how he loves her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We love how they love each other. As their best friends and family, we never imagined they would love each other like they do. They completely love each other.  
We love how they aren’t afraid to touch or hug in public  
We love how they hold hands, as they walk together.  
We love how they use a muggle cell phone to text one another several times a day  
We love how they share everything, the good and the bad.  
We love how they work things out...together  
We love how they fight, but always make up.  
We love how they encourage each other in everything they do.  
We love how they look at one another, especially when looking into the other eyes.  
We love how they tell each other their deepest secrets  
We love how they can both be themselves around the other  
We love how they want to make it work and they do.  
We love how they can’t imagine life without the other  
We love how they love their family and friends  
We just love how they love each other. 

Today we are honored to be standing up with them in the small private ceremony as they confess this love. Today the two become one. Today they become Sirius and Hermione Black. Today and every day we love how they love.


End file.
